Pink Carnation for Mom
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Ketika suatu saat aku terlahir kembali, maka akan kukabulkan segala harapmu padaku, Bu. Menjadi selayaknya Sakuraba Haruto, menjagamu—dan memberikan anyelir merah muda itu untukmu./ For ES21 Award, January. Warning inside. Review please?


"_Ibu ingin suatu saat nanti, kau memberikan bunga ini pada ibu. Dan ibu juga ingin menunjukkan bunga ini sebagai tanda kasih ibu padamu…"_

_Iya, Bu. Seandainya aku bisa, maka akan kulakukan untukmu. Karena hanya kau yang memintanya padaku._

**-oOo-**

Kau tahu? Ketika matamu membuatmu melihat sesuatu dari dunia yang berbeda? Menatap mereka yang kau sayangi sepenuh hati, namun tak pernah kau jumpai secara nyata?

Ya, itulah aku yang kini terdiam sambil menatapi ibuku dari balik langit.

Ibu yang kini terduduk diam penuh keraguan.

.

.

_**Crimson Camellia's Present**_

_Pink __Carnation for Mom_ © F. Alyss

[** sepenggal kisah. ibu, aku dan harapannya** ]

_**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

1st PoV (pelaku utama), mayor-deskrip, Torakichi-centric, AU, OoC, Crack, abal-gaje-nista, weird-diction. Semoga gak _eneg_ bacanya.

_**Don't like? Don't read, ya!**_

.

Didedikasikan untuk _Eyeshield 21 Award, January : It's Time For Bloom!_

—_Pink Carnations for Mother's Love_—

.

.

[ **jadi, boleh jika suatu saat nanti aku memberikan bunga itu untuknya?** ]

.

.

Langit menyala, semburat merah menerpa. Dedaunan pasrah meliuk. Atmosfir yang dingin.

Aku menghiraukannya begitu saja.

_Kulihat. Kuabaikan. Kubiarkan_

_Tak kupedulikan_

Apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?

Iya, aku tahu—pertanyaanku tidak jelas; lebih terlihat seperti bicara pada diri sendiri. Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan karena yang kuperbuat sedari tadi hanyalah menerawang dan terus mengenang.

Dalam ruang sunyi, sempit, dan dingin. Dimana hanya putih yang mewarnai. Rasa-rasanya berbeda dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan tempat yang _dulunya_ pernah kutinggali. Tapi, aku tahu ada kehangatan yang tersembunyi di sini.

Kehangatan yang terhimpun dari bulir-bulir doa.

Ah? Kau tanya mengapa aku ada di tempat ini? Aku dibawa kemari oleh orang-orang itu, kumpulan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang terisak tanpa akhir. Kerumunan yang dilingkupi atmosfir kesedihan. Komunitas yang kehilangan. Kumpulan individu yang membawa kembang-kembang lili suci penuh makna. Mereka yang datang dan pergi begitu saja dengan ribuan harap, menghantar selayaknya biduk layar kertas yang berlayar bagai doa yang mengalir.

Tidak, jangan bilang bahwa mereka yang menyiksaku atau apapun yang buruk, mereka tak lebih hanya mengantarku—karena sedari awal aku bukanlah makhluk yang _hidup_.

Ah, pantaskah aku menangis? Pantaskah aku merasa berduka? Bolehkah bulir-bulir air mata ini jatuh karena perasaan yang tak kutahu bernama apa?

Aku menatap kosong. Merenung.

Sebuah buket yang berbeda dari lainnya menyita perhatianku.

_Pink __carnation._

—dan aku mengerti untuk apa dari siapakah itu.

Ada yang jatuh dalam diriku. Mencelos begitu saja. Sadar bahwa sesungguhnya tidak seluruhnya dari _mereka_ pergi begitu saja.

**[**_ pecah rinduku, kala bayangnya menghimpit jeri-pedih hati. ranggas bagai dedaunan, salak angin hembus-menghembus kasar; risuh kasih tak pernah rubah haluan, tak habis cinta hingga umur bungkam maut yang datang— _**]**

Kurapatkan jemariku. Sekalipun kutahu aku tak pernah hidup, namun sebuah pemahaman merasuk dalam diriku. Pemahaman _ketika menatap buket yang berbeda itu_— bahwa meski tak pernah merasakan hingar bingar kefanaan dunia, namun paling tidak wangi pengharapan untuk hidup pernah mengalir dalam tubuhku—tubuhku yang semu dan mungkin hanyalah ilusi ini.

Ya, aku tak pernah _hidup_—

—tapi aku yakin, paling tidak _aku pernah hidup_ dalam diri_nya_.

_**Diri ibuku.**_

**[** —_bagai alur sungai tak berujung; bagai enigma tanpa pangkal; waktupun gerah memancang; amarah tak mampu menyerang; bagai kasih Ibu yang tiada hadang—kokoh bagai batu karang _**]**

.

.

Aku adalah seseorang yang ada berkat keajaiban Tuhan dan cinta sepihak bundaku. Ya, kalau kau tahu; Bundaku, atau ibuku—bagaimana ia kupanggil—ialah seorang wanita cantik yang baik hati. Ialah personifikasi setangkai anyelir indah tanpa delusi, namun terperdayai oleh cinta yang tak punya landasan untuk berdiri.

_Ia tak berduri, namun ia sendirilah yang dirajam pilu duri._

Bundaku yang berambut semerah senja itu, dan mata safirnya yang elok. Dia sangat cantik, kalau-kalau saja kau melihat kebaikan hati serta perangainya; kau akan merasa bahwa ia adalah malaikat yang berentitas manusia—namun dirampas keteduhan jiwanya.

_Duri beracun itu merajam dukanya. Membungkam__ pesonanya._

Aku ada karena teriakannya malam itu, aku ada karena tangisnya, aku ada karena darah-darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Aku _hidup_ dalam dirinya.

Meski keberadaanku hanyalah hasil dari sebuah kesalahan yang _musti_ dibayar mahal, ia tetap menjagaku sepenuh hatinya—seperti halnya ia melindungi hal yang penting dan berharga.

Ditolak, ditukas dan dihadangnya segala keinginan orang untuk membuatku binasa; dijaganya aku dengan segenap jiwanya—meski entah apa yang terjadi nanti. Terkesan naif, namun itulah yang membuatku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengingatnya sesaat saja.

Adakah alasanku untuk menolaknya dalam pra-hidupku yang singkat? Aku hanya menebak-nebak—prediksi yang sekonyong-konyongnya tak punya apapun untuk dipertanggung jawabkan, namun aku tahu tidak ada alasan lain selain karena _aku sayang padanya_.

Aku sayang ibuku. Aku menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Ya, aku benar-benar sayang padanya.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Aku menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati—meski tak pernah bertemu tatap, aku menyayanginya karena ia juga mencintaiku dan menjagaku dengan sepenuh hatinya meski aku tak pernah lahir ke dunia.

Tidak, itu bukan ilusi semata, bukan pula delusi yang menggerogot dalam kejengahan rasa. Jiwaku memang semu, namun percayalah bahwa rasa kasihku bukanlah hal yang semu.

Ibuku adalah orang yang paling hebat, meski kuakui ia bodoh karena dibutakan kasihnya dengan perjalanan cinta yang menyedihkan.

Aku tahu bagaimana segalanya bermula. Aku tahu bagaimana hari itu ketika ia bicara pada kasihnya yang _semestinya_ menjadi ayahku—meminta pertanggung jawaban atas segalanya, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah tamparan dan maki-makian. Dan pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan.

Terbuang.

Dan selama hal itu berlangsung, ganjilnya kesunyian—satu-satunya yang menemaninya untuk terus berjuang. Takdirnya lincah menari dalam delusi dan ilusi tanpa akhir. Baginya saat itu, mungkin selama angin masih membelai sukma—dan nafas masih bergaung dalam raga; meski tantangan terus menghimpit sakit, tidak ada kata untuk berhenti berjuang. Tiada kata untuk bertekuk lutut.

Meski sakit.

Namun apalah daya, karena kutahu ia _tetaplah _manusia. Sosok ciptaan yang selalu ingin berubah menjadi pencipta. Sosok sempurna yang sesungguhnya menyia-nyiakan kesempurnaan mereka dan membuat hidup menjadi drama sebabak penuh dengan kebohongan.

_Ada kalanya juga ia ingin menyerah._

Aku tahu, hari itu ibu sempat ingin membuangku—ia sempat ingin menghapus keberadaanku ketika kami baru bersama sekitar dua bulan kala cakrawala bersimpuh. Mati-matian ia mencari cara—namun entah apa yang membuatnya, cara-cara itu selalu gagal. Selalu begitu sekiranya waktu berlalu; dan petang datang, hingga lembayung subuh berganti. Ketika sebuah cara paling mematikan akan terlaksana—jiwanya terketuk, tercanang akan kepedihan; ia tiba-tiba menangis risuh. Matanya berkabut.

Nalurinya yang sedari dulu terpendam dan tersembunyi menyeruak bagai pijar di dalam legam kegelapan.

Pada akhirnya ia—ibu, hanya menangis dan meminta maaf padaku dengan penuh penyesalan. Aku ingat suaranya—hangat, menyentuh; begitu sakral. Ia jengah, lelah; dirajam pedih peri karena batin yang terluka bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Ibu berbisik bahwa, hati kecilnya menolak untuk memusnahkan keberadaanku. Tidak ingin. Tidak sama sekali.

"_Maaf, maaf_."

Tidak perlu, Bu. Tidak.

Aku sayang padamu. Sangat.

.

.

Aku tahu bagaimana hari itu ia menangis sambil meninggalkan rumah—membuang segalanya hanya demi keberadaanku yang pada akhirnya tidak akan pernah eksis di dunia. Menghaturkan takdir masalalunya. Meninggalkan segala tanpa pamit dan berjuang sendirian dengan penuh kepahitan—tapi ibu selalu mengelus_ku_ dan bersenandung tenang.

Pribadinya yang nyaris tanpa cela itu terkotori olehku yang sesungguhnya bagai noda—namun, ia tak pernah menghujatku. Tidak sama sekali. Dia menampik kebenaran itu dengan berdalih bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya hal berharga yang dimilikinya meski eksistensiku masihlah kabur di dunia.

Ia pijar terang yang tak pernah kabur. Leret _cahya_ dari mata hatinya menyinariku.

Setelah pergi hari itu, ia membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai namun dinilai nyaman. Dia bukan orang bodoh. Dengan uangnya yang entah ia dapat darimana, ia berusaha membiayaiku dan dirinya—_kami berdua_.

Sebuah rumah kecil di pelosok kota. Interior sederhana di tiap sudut rumah menghiasi dengan indah, yang katanya—kata ibuku, adalah sesuatu yang ia dambakan sedari kecil. Sederhana tapi minimalis. Anyelir-anyelir (_oh, sudahkah kukatakan bahwa ibu sangat mencintai anyelir?_) aneka warna yang dirangkai sendiri menghias teras, ruang tamu dan sudut-sudut kosong kamar.

Polesan warna cokelat muda dengan lampu temaram di beberapa ruangan membuat rumah yang entah ia ketahui darimana ini begitu nyaman.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana suaranya begitu merdu—meski sudah sejauh ini terpisah, aku masih ingat bagaimana suaranya _membelaiku_.

Pernah suatu kali—ketika aku tertidur dalam dirinya pada usia empat bulan dan ia menangis. Buket anyelir yang biasa dirangkainya berada dalam genggaman, dalam isak sambil lalu ia berkata, "_Maaf. Maaf, Sayang. Bukan maksud ibu membuatmu ada dalam keadaan seperti ini_."

_Tidak bu, tidak._ Seandainya saja aku mampu berkata, maka akan kukatakan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal bersamanya. Tidak pernah. Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya sepenuh yang kubisa—sepenuh-penuh eksistensi yang masih berupa bayang-bayang antara hidup dan mati.

"_Kau tahu, ibu merasa bersalah membuatmu hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini_," ia mengelus perutnya—mengelusku. Aku bergelayut tidak nyaman. Rasanya gundah, gamang.

Disengat kegetiran, "_Sesungguhnya, ibu ingin membuatmu lebih bahagia lagi daripada ini. Tapi, karena kau ada di luar hal yang sakral, ibu tidak berani memberitahu orang lain. Kecuali ayahmu, tentu saja._"

Ia menguatkan genggamannya pada buket anyelirnya. Anyelir merah muda yang cantik sekali.

Dasar nuraniku berbisik, menghujat perlahan. Apanya yang _'Ayah'_? Sesungguhnya, apakah aku memang memiliki ayah?

Aku tahu saat itu ia menyender perlahan, bersenandung sambil terisak. Jika bisa mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menangis, maka akan kulakukan. Sayangnya saat itu aku hanyalah seonggok daging tak sempurna yang hidup dari darah Sang Bunda. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku hidup dalam sukacita rasanya.

Dia selalu bercerita dengan derai air mata dan sesekali tawa untuk mengisi kekosongan kami. Kadang, karena aku lelah mendengar suara tangisnya—aku akan menendang perutnya, kadang membuatnya merintih kecil. Tapi, bukan maksudku untuk membuatnya marah ataupun kesal. Aku hanya ingin ia—bundaku—berhenti menangis.

Suatu malam, ia berbisik lagi padaku.

"_Sayang, maafkan ibu karena membawamu dalam hidup ibu yang begitu penuh dengan kebohongan serta penyangkalan yang tak berdasar. Maaf telah membawamu dalam kebohongan hidup ibu. Semoga apapun nanti yang kau lakukan ketika lahir ke dunia ini, tidak akan seperti ibu._"

Tidak, Bu. Ibu tidak pernah salah.

Dan aku tidak pernah menyesali ini semua.

.

.

Suatu hari ketika hujan deras memekak telinganya, dan petir mengguncang langit hingga membuatnya menangis keras; aku ingat sekali kalau ia—ibu, menutup telinganya. Menulikan dirinya, berharap tak mendengar suara yang mencekam itu. Terkadang ia mengelusku yang resah di dalam rahimnya dan berusaha menenangkanku. Padahal yang kutahu, ialah yang lebih resah daripada aku.

Aku mulai paham kalau dia membenci petir—kala langit mulai berbahasa kasar.

Lima bulan bersama ibu membuatku merasa bahagia. Merasa tidak menyesal hadir di dunia ini meski berbagai tantangan menghujat kami berdua.

Ia mungkin terus-terusan meminta maaf, namun aku tahu ia hanya tidak mau aku lahir suatu saat nanti dengan penyesalan.

Dan hari itu pula, di tengah hujan—seseorang yang mestinya kupanggil _ayah_ mendatangi kami dengan tampang kusut.

Kata ibu, _ayah_ (bolehkah kupanggil ia seperti itu?) adalah seseorang yang agak dingin dan pada awalnya tak mau menerimaku, namun pada akhirnya dia tak bisa menolak keberadaan ibu dan kembali lagi padanya.

Kata ibu, ayah tampan dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang berantakkan. Tubuhnya kokoh dan kekar bagai batu karang dan matanya lembut; terkadang kuat. Harga dirinya tinggi. Daya pikatnya masih kalah besar dari ibu, mungkin. Entah bagaimana caranya ia terjatuh dalam magnetisme yang dimiliki ibu.

Aku dengar permohonan maafnya. Dan ibu tidak pernah meragukan ketulusan itu. Hati malaikatnya tidak bisa kubantah, tak bisa kupungkiri. Sudah ribuan kata maaf diucap dan didengarnya dengan sepenuh-penuh hatinya.

Aku tak percaya mendengar pada hari dengan tirai rinai hujan itu bahwa ayahku mencari kami sampai kemana-mana dan sampai melupakan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Hari itu, dengan buket anyelir merah muda ia _meminta maaf_. _Maaf_ untuk segala yang dilakukannya untuk ibu. _Maaf_ untuk apa yang membuat ibu terluka. _Maaf_ untuk meninggalkanku yang masih belum sempurna.

_**Maaf**__ karena hatinya telah terlanjur terpaut pada ibu._

Mungkin, ayah tidaklah jahat, hanya saja perangainya yang membuatnya nampak seperti itu. Ayah agak keras pada sesuatu, kata ibu.

Hari itu, akhirnya aku bisa melihat tangis ibu yang sarat dengan kebahagiaan. Paling tidak, meski menangis, ia bahagia.

Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa lega.

"_Akhirnya, akhirnya, sayang. Akhirnya ayahmu kembali_."

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku dan ibu berpindah tempat menuju lingkungan yang lebih layak. Meski belum diakui oleh banyak orang, namun paling tidak akhirnya ibu bisa tersenyum senang.

Lingkungan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami berada terdahulu, namun lebih minimalis dan layak. Apa yang diinginkan bisa didapat dengan mudah meski hanya di pelosok terpencil kota.

Aku senang, Bu. Aku senang sekali karena ibu tersenyum.

Hari itu pula, ayah membawa kami ke tempat yang riuh sekali; _stadion_. Kurasa, ayah suka olahraga. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung ibu begitu cepat karena ia senang. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ibu menyukai ini.

Kuyakin aku akan menyukainya juga.

Sejenak kudengar bahwa ini adalah pertandingan _American Football_, dan nampaknya ibu sangatlah menyukai seorang penangkap bola—ah, _receiver_ maksudku, seperti kata paman yang duduk di kursi tinggi itu—yang _sangaaat tinggiiii_ di sana. Aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa merasa dari apa yang dirasa oleh ibu, tentu saja.

"_Lo-lompatannya tinggi!_"

"_Itu Sakuraba Haruto, kau menyukainya ya?_" tanya ayahku dalam senyuman.

Aku bisa merasakan ibu menggeleng, namun jawabannya berlawanan; kontradiktif, "_Iya. Kuharap nanti anak ini seperti itu. Ia bisa menangkap bola yang tinggi itu seperti halnya ia ingin menggapai cita-citanya_."

Ayah menarik nafas, menghembus perlahan, "_Kuharap seperti itu_."

Ya, kuharap juga seperti itu, Bu. Aku berharap agar nanti bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau harapkan. Aku akan menjadi lebih dari Sakuraba Haruto yang ibu lihat hari itu. Aku akan menyimpan cita-cita itu dan membawanya, menggapainya.

Akan kuusahakan untuk menjadi seperti ia. Bahkan lebih baik lagi!

Sepertinya suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi fanatik Sakuraba Haruto. Mungkin.

.

.

Ibu merintih kecil ketika aku menendang perutnya dan aku merasa agak menyesal setelahnya. Padahal kutahu itu hanyalah kekesalan semata karena aku bosan menunggu untuk hadir ke dunia.

Saat itu, ayah merangkul ibu—dan juga aku yang ada di dalam perut ibu.

"_Kau sudah punya nama?_" tanya ayahku penuh kasih sayang. Rasanya sulit sekali mempercayai bahwa ayah pernah menampar ibu untuk pertamakalinya ketika tahu bahwa aku akan hadir di dalam hidupnya.

"_Ya,_" kata ibu. Aku penasaran, apakah nama yang akan ibu berikan.

Ayahku tertawa, nada suaranya yang hangat menguasai atmosfir ruangan; mencumbu rasa dingin yang menyeruak. Memercikkan panas yang nyaman. Lelaki berambut cokelat yang kelak akan menjadi ayahku ini mungkin adalah orang baik yang peka. Aku takkan berani membuatnya marah, seperti yang pernah ibu pesankan hari itu.

'_Ayahmu baik, tapi berhati-hatilah karena dia tak sepenuhnya sabar_,' ibu selalu berpesan seperti itu. Aku ingat. Sangat.

"_Apa? Sena? Seperti adikmu terdahulu?_" tanyanya. Ah, Paman Sena. Kata ibu, ia adalah orang yang dulu selalu ibu lindungi, hampir seperti ibu melindungi aku. Kata ibu, ia sangat menyayangi paman Sena karena kebaikan hatinya.

"Mou,_ tentu saja tidak_," ibuku menggeleng pelan, lamat-lamat ia mengelus perutnya—mengelusku, "_Aku punya nama yang bagus._"

"_Apa kalau begitu?_"

Ia tertawa ringan, mata safirnya terbuka dengan rasio seperempat layaknya bulan sabit. Irisnya mengecil. Senyumnya sumringah.

"_Torakichi_."

.

.

Aku tahu, ibu sangat menyukai bunga anyelir. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Ia memeliharanya di kebun depan rumah keluarga kami. Di dalam pot-pot sempit yang berjejer di pelataran. Ketika itu aku sudah bersamanya selama tujuh bulan. Dan kecintaan ibu terhadap anyelir sangatlah tinggi.

Aku melihatnya menanam bibit lagi hari ini. Kala mentari merangkak diiring melodi cicitan nuri. Hari itu, anyelir putih dan merahnya sudah berkembang. Aku tahu pula bahwa selain anyelir, ibu juga sangat menyukai bunga-bunga lain. Ayah berbisik padaku dahulu bahwa ibu sangat mencintai bunga serta maknanya.

"_Kau tahu, Torakichi_-kun," ia berbisik padaku sambil memperbaiki lengan bajunya yang kusut dan agak kotor, "_Bibit yang ibu tanam?_"

Lagi-lagi. Seandainya mampu kugelengkan kepala, akan kulakukan. Namun yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah bergelayutan dan bergerak menendang sedikit perutnya. Ia merespon dengan mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tertawa ringan penuh makna.

"_Ini anyelir merah muda. Atau, kalau kau tanya ayahmu, ia akan menyebutnya _pink carnation."

Ah, apakah itu bunga anyelir merah muda yang sama seperti pada saat ibu menangis di empat bulan usiaku? Apakah sama seperti yang dibawa oleh ayah ketika ia meminta maaf hari itu?

Dan apa hubungannya denganku? Yang kupikirkan hanyalah ialah bagaimana suatu saat nanti agar aku bisa seperti Sakuraba Haruto yang dikagumi ibu. Aku akan jadi Sakuraba Haruto yang—

"_Kau tahu artinya, nak_?"

Tidak bu, aku tidak tahu. Karena kupikir aku bukanlah orang yang berhati lembut seperti ibu. Orang yang menyukai bunga-pun rasanya bukanlah tipeku. Kupikir, aku lebih gamblang dan berterus terang.

"_Cinta ibu_. Mother's love_, sayang,_" ia duduk setelah merapihkan segala peralatan menanamnya, "_Ibu ingin suatu saat nanti, kau memberikan bunga ini pada ibu. Dan ibu juga ingin menunjukkan bunga ini sebagai tanda kasih ibu padamu. Bukan hanya permohonan maaf karena membuatmu berada dalam kepapaan. Tapi juga sebagai pengakuan bahwa ibu sangat menyayangimu, sayang. Sangat_."

Ia berdiri dan beringsut, menapak kaki menuju kursi.

"_Ibu tahu ini egois. Tapi, ibu telah membuatmu tak bahagia. Ibu bahkan tak sempat pula untuk memberikan Anyelir merah muda ini pada nenekmu. Jadi, kalau bisa, tak hanya pada ibu_," helaan nafas ibu bergaung dalam telingaku yang mulai terbentuk, "_Tapi juga pada nenekmu, ya_?"

Kalau itu keinginan ibu, maka akan kulakukan. Aku akan melakukannya demi kebahagiaan ibu. Suatu saat nanti, pasti akan kulakukan, Bu.

Karena kebahagiaan ibu merupakan kebahagiaan hakiki bagiku—sekalipun ini terdengar tolol dan sangat konyol.

"_Ibu janji akan membuatmu melihat anyelir ini mekar ketika hari lahirmu tiba_."

Ya, akupun ingin melihatnya, Bu. Ingin sekali.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, ibu selalu merawat anyelir-anyelirnya dengan sayang. Ia seolah ingin membawaku melihat pula bagaimana anyelir itu tumbuh selayaknya aku yang tumbuh dalam rahimnya.

Saat-saat seperti itu, ia selalu bersenandung lembut dan memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang ia miliki. Baik aku, ayah maupu anyelir-anyelir merah jambu-nya yang mulai tumbuh dengan subur dalam jejeran belasan pot-pot kecil.

Ibu tidak pernah peduli, sekalipun angin menampar wajahnya dengan kencang dan air hujan menjatuhi kasar tubuhnya secara kontinu, ia tidak akan segan melakukan sesuatu seperti mencarikan payung untuk anyelir-anyelir itu—atau sedikit demi sedikit memindahkannya ke tempat yang aman bersama ayahku.

Anyelir yang mengartikan _cinta ibu_. Anyelir merah muda.

Kurasa, ibu merupakan personifikasi anyelir ini. Bentuk manifestasi kasihnya yang abadi.

.

.

Suatu malam di bulan kesembilannya, purnama bersinar terang—rasio sepenuh dalam bintik retina mata. Dimana petang dan terang _saling mencumbu_, bulan memagut awan hitam dan bintang yang menyaksikan—menunggu takhta diberikan.

Malam itu sangat terang dan sekalipun tengah malam bukanlah waktu yang lazim melihat kota terpencil ini diterangi cahaya; pengecualian untuk malam ini. Pelosok kota ini begitu terang—elok; begitu yang ayahku bilang.

Singgasana tertinggi dihaturkan kepada pijar terang Sang Bulan yang menggantikan cakrawala.

Malam itu, ibu merasakan sakit tiada tara dan aku tahu saat itulah dimana pertaruhan hidup dua nyawa ada di ujung batas. Hidupku dan ibu.

Ayah tanpa basa-basi membawa ibu yang merintih. Menggendongnya dan mencari pertolongan untuk membawa kami menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Dan aku tidak tahu, tapi kuharap saat itu aku mampu bertahan. Juga ibu. Personifikasi Sang Anyelir dalam hidupku.

Kuharap aku masih bisa menatap anyelir-anyelir itu dengan lebih jelas dan nyata, memberikannya pada ibu dan nenek. Menjadi _receiver_ layaknya Sakuraba Haruto yang dikagumi ibu, serta bertahan dari segala kepapaan—resiko yang ditanggung ibu karena memilikiku dan menerimaku dengan penuh kasih.

Tidak lupa mengucap terima kasih suatu saat nanti padanya.

Sebelum tubuh ibu limbung dan lemas, aku sempat mendengar ibu berkata pada ayah di sebuah mobil yang membawa kami menuju tempat lahirku dan tempat ibu memperjuangkan hidup kami berdua.

"_Tolong petik anyelirku, anyelir merah muda. Sudah akan mekar,_" ujarnya, "_Aku ingin memperlihatkannya secara khusus pada Torakichi-_kun_ pertama kali_ _ketika ia lahir_."

.

.

Tidak bisa kuucapkan dengan kata-kata, karena aku sendiri mulai tidak tahan dan berusaha untuk keluar, namun tubuhku serasa kaku—beku.

Aku sedih mendengar teriakannya malam itu, luruh terpatah nafasnya, bilur tangisnya untukku dan doa yang terus-terusan terucap hanya untukku.

Simbah darah, percik ketakutan, pijar enigmatik yang tak menyinari kita. Kutahu ketika lahir nanti, sukacita pertama yang kudapatkan hanyalah dari ibu semata.

"_Bertahanlah, bertahanlah_."

Aku tidak tahan, Bu. Tapi, kuharap aku bisa mengabulkan segala keinginan ibu.

Bagaimanapun aku ingin menjadi anak kecil yang berlari-lari kecil menuju pelukan ibu. Bermain hujan dan lumpur, serta berlatih untuk menjadi _receiver_ seperti yang ibu dambakan bersama ayah. Aku ingin melihat anyelir-anyelir yang ibu tanam. Tidak hanya merah muda, tapi juga putih, kuning atau apapun itu.

Meski yang paling berarti bagiku dan bagimu, Bu—ialah anyelir merah muda yang melambangkan kasih ibu untukku ataupun sebaliknya.

Kau anyelirku, Bu.

Tak tergantikan.

Aku mendengar desah nafas ibu bercampur dengan suara isaknya, "_Torakichi-_kun."

Aku ingin ada sesuai dengan harapan ibu.

Aku ingin bisa lahir seperti itu, bu.

Ingin.

Apalagi tidak lama lagi beberapa orang-orang yang tidak mengakuiku akan menerimaku sebagai keluarga seperti yang ibu katakan dan harapkan.

Tolong, yang kuharapkan hanyalah bisa melihat ibu untuk sekali saja. Menatap dunia dan membahagiakannya.

Semoga saja.

Apa aku bisa?

.

.

[ **tik**. ketika percik darah bersimbah. nada finalitas bagai hujatan. merajam mata hati.

**tik**. ketika luka enggan menutup, tak mau mengisut. **tik**. kala tangisku pecah menggerus kasar pipi.

**tik**. derik jam. **tik**. air yang jatuh.

**tik**. aku jatuh.

**tik**.

**tik**.

berakhir.

**tik**. berakhir. ]

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya; maaf, Bu.

Maafkan aku karena tak bisa bertahan lebih lama ketika menatap dunia.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku merasa berat, namun rasa-rasanya aku tak tahan. Bahkan hanya sekali aku berkedip samar namun setelah itu kurasakan segalanya memudar.

_Aku tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi beban kefanaan._

Gestur tak berarti, bibirku terkunci.

"_Torakichi-_kun, _maaf._" Tolong, Bu, berhentilah menangis. Berhentilah terisak. Semestinya akulah yang meminta maaf atas segalanya. Atas segala yang telah kita lewati, atas apa yang telah terjadi hingga pada akhirnya aku tak mampu mengabulkan semua keinginan ibu.

Aku yang mestinya disalahkan dan semestinya akulah yang _bersalah_. Membuat ibu hampir mati karena seperti ini. Membuat ibu kehilangan beberapa hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Padahal semestinya dari awal semestinya kutahu takdirku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bertahan lama. Namun aku malah membuat janji-janji yang lebur oleh babak-babak penuh kebohongan yang akan kuciptakan nantinya.

Seharusnya dari hari itu, aku tidak pernah mengharap lebih karena aku hanya akan disambut oleh tangis. Dan jikalaupun aku hadir maka aku hanya akan disambut oleh sukacita ayah dan ibu.

Ah, kenapa menyesal? Padahal semuanya sudah terjadi dari awal dan tidak sepantasnya aku mengharap lebih dari ini.

Terima kasih, Bu. Karena sudah berusaha keras sampai sejauh ini untuk membuat keberadaanku berarti di dunia ini.

Aku tahu ibu letih menitikkan air mata. Namun sungguh bukannya aku ingin membuat ibu menangis lebih jauh daripada ini. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi. Aku sendiri tidak menerti kenapa perasaanku begitu kaku, sakit. Dan meski aku tak menangis, aku tahu sesuatu di dalam diriku menangis—aku tak tahu apa namanya. Tapi yang kutahu, sesuatu di dalam sini sakit. Terasa sangat sakit.

Aku bersedih.

Aku dirajam perih.  
Aku terluka.

Dan tak kupungkiri, aku berduka.

Dalam hati ibu, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disana—apa yang ibu rasakan. Yang kutahu hanyalah sakit tiada tara menyilet batin dan raga ibu. Tangis ibu melagukan sakit yang tak mampu ditebak, tak mampu diurai nadanya—bagai teka-teki. Begitu pula denganku. Aku tak tahu apa isi hati ibu, apalagi isi hati ayah. Apakah ayah juga menangis, Bu?

Tolong jawab aku, karena aku tak bisa melihat segalanya. Yang ada hanya putih, kosong, meski sesekali aku menyadari ada yang berbisik di dalam diriku.

"_Torakichi-_kun_, Torakichi—"_

Aku buta dan tuli terhadap dunia, aku kehilangan harap untuk merasa. Sakit-sakitku merasuk ke seluruh indera.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Bu.

Maaf.

.

.

"_Torakichi-_kun_. Maaf… maaf…"_

Satu tetes.

"_Namun, sekalipun kau pergi lebih dahulu, janji __kita takkan berubah, 'kan?"_

Dua.

"_Ini, __anyelir yang selalu ingin ibu tunjukkan padamu. Ketika pertama kali kau lahir, ayahmu langsung membawakannya dari rumah."_

Tiga.

"_Kau lihat, 'kan, Torakichi_-kun_? Meski tidak secara langsung, tapi…"_

Dan ribuan tetes.

Maafkan aku menghancurkan pertahananmu dan membobol air matamu untuk kesekian kalinya, Bu.

"… _ibu tahu kau dengar, Torakichi-_kun."

Kuharap, hidup ibu lebih bahagia daripada saat bersamaku.

"_Selamat tinggal, sayang_."

Kita sama-sama lelah dan letih untuk menangis, Bu.

.

.

[** maaf, semestinya sejak awal kutahu semuanya hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka **]

© F. Alyss

.

[ _**gebu hasratku, anakku. jangan jatuhkan dirimu dalam kubangan lumpur nista itu kala kau sambut tanganku—ku tak mau kau terjatuh selayaknya ragaku hari itu**_ ]

.

[ _**tidak, bundaku… aku takkan jatuh karena tanganmu ada dalam regapku; takkan lepas meski waktu menuturkan ragu, dan takdir kita tak menentu**_ ]

.

.

Dan tahukah kau bahwasanya saat ini aku sedang berada disini, menunggu. Tak lelah menunggu kedatangan_nya_ seperti biasa, yang rutin menjengukku yang telah digantikan oleh pusara-pusara kokoh dari batu marmer putih yang menjulang diantara cemara?

Bahkan meski hanya sedetik aku menatap dunia, tapi dia tetap mengakui keberadaanku yang hampir tidak pernah ada.

Ibuku tidak pernah melupakanku. Kasihnya sampai ke pucuk-pucuk dedaunan yang baru mekar dan yang telah layu. Cintanya ada di hidup dan matiku.

Sepekan setelahnya, tanpa lelah ibu mengunjungiku tanpa ragu. Meski ayah tak selalu berada di sisinya, ia tetap datang dan bercerita dengan suka cita.

Aku menyesal tidak bisa hadir, Bu. Sesalku bergaung atas segalanya _karena_ aku tak bisa mengabulkan cita-cita yang telah kau tunjukkan padaku ketika kelak suatu saat aku lahir; kuucap rindu dan takut, _karena_ aku tak pernah bisa mengabulkan pengharapan yang mestinya wajib kulakukan; _karena _aku tidak mampu membelai rambut merah maupun menatapi keelokkan wajah serta mata safir indahmu.

Sesalku, tidak bisa merespon cerita-ceritamu yang kau bawa ketika mengunjungiku dalam sepi.

Sesalku, atas anyelir merah muda yang tidak pernah mampu kutunjukkan padamu.

Aku merutuk lantaran tak bisa memiliki anyelir elok yang berentitas dalam dirimu.

Kali ini, kembali kudengar derap langkah kakimu mendekati pusaraku. Itu kau, 'kan, Bu?

Diantara cemara-cemara kokoh ini, kutahu kau 'kan datang lagi. Kau akan bercerita lagi, 'kan, Bu?

Ah, senja turun. Kian hilang. Musnah.

Angin menghembus perlahan, dan wangi ini begitu familiar—

—_wangimu_. Dan anyelir merah muda.

Kau membawanya lagi hingga makamku tak pernah sepi dan kerap kali yang kulihat hanyalah warna merah muda lembut dalam rupa anyelir yang mendominasi. Tapi aku tak bosan, aku senang. Sangat senang.

Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku apabila bosan dengan kedatanganmu, karena bagiku dunia hanya akan berharga dan lengkap dengan kehadiranmu, Bu.

Meski pijakmu di bumi dan pijak betisku di langit, kita akan tetap satu? Selayaknya dua objek yang kita tapak—bumi dan langit. _Selalu bersama meski tak pernah menyatu._

Lagipula, anyelir itu hanya untukku, 'kan?

.

.

Hei, kau lihat? Ketika senja padam dan petang kian membayang di singgahsana tertinggi, ibuku duduk di dekat makamku dengan lilin temaram dari lentera kertasnya. Menaruh kembali rangkaian anyelir-anyelir itu. Memberikan isyarat sendu. Tirani yang membingkai sosoknya yang menawan, tak terinvasi intensitas debu waktu.

Kau lihat, 'kan? Ia membawakannya lagi untukku. Aku yakin ibu merangkainya sendiri untukku.

Tanda kasihnya. Tanda cintanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya bagiku.

Maka, bolehkah suatu saat nanti ketika terlahir kembali; aku memberikan anyelir merah muda itu pada ibu?

.

.

[ akan kukabulkan keinginanmu suatu saat nanti, bu ]

[ sampai saat itu, tunggulah anyelir-anyelir lainnya ]

[ karena aku akan membawakan anyelir merah muda yang paling indah untukmu ]

[ aku sayang padamu, bu ]

.

[ _karena kau bundaku. kasihku. tak peduli kapan masa 'kan berlalu_ ]

* * *

_**Fitria's Note**_ : ((tariknafas))

Yay! _I'm back for_ festi! Dan secara khusus sangat ingin sekali membahas tentang _pink carnation_. :)

_Mother's love, yeah. I love you, Mom_. Baik mama nyataku, maupun para mamaku di dunia virtual. :)

Sebelumnya, makasih **Matsura Akimoto**, alias _**Facchi**_ yang udah sedikit bantu di karakterisasi Torakichi ;3 _Thanks yaa, Sis_! :D

Dan **HirumaManda**-san yang udah ngasih izin u.u makasih beraaat! :) _Maaf karena ada yang bunga-nya sama__** DX Gomenne! Gomennasaaaaaai! #sujud-sujud. Beneran, saya baru tahu tadi malem!**_Saya udah sempet panik, dan udah tanya panitia, tapi katanya kalau bunganya sama gapapa. Yang penting plotnya beda. U.U mungkin ini catatan buat saya biar lebih kreatif lagi u.u

Iya, saya tahu ini sentrisnya Torakichi, tapi kayaknya OoC, ya? Saya nggak tahu (menurut saya pribadi sih OoC **banget** ==), pembaca yang memutuskan. Tolong dikoreksi ya! Kayaknya juga anyelir ini nyempilnya juga **penuh paksaan**. Puisi abal itu juga DX. Maafkan saya, panitia T^T #duak

Dan—bagi yang bingung, Torakichi di fiksi ini berupa… err—janin, atau enaknya bayi gitu. Jangan tanya ide gila ini darimana. Saya langsung terinspirasi pas baca cerpen '**Sepucuk Surat Untuk Iqbal**' oleh Wulandari di buku kumpulan cerpen dimana si tokoh 'Ibu' itu cerita pada anaknya tercinta _yang nggak secara langsung_ hadir di hadapannya. Dan saya berusaha membuat kebalikkannya disini.

Oke, anggap saja itu—err, Torakichi… bentuknya(?) seperti yang kita lihat(?). Bayangkan saja seperti itu, karena saya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana lagi membayangkannya. #dor

Ini, plotnya udah konstan di kepala saya bersama belasan _draft_ lain di kepala saya. Dan parahnya leptop saya sempet ngambek dan arr… saya sempet mager dan WB, jadi mohon maaf kalau fiksi ini ngaco ataupun abal.

Ini AU dan crack! Nyaa~ ada yang bisa tebak siapa Ibu dan Ayah Torakichi?

Oke, **jangan ragu** untuk mengatakan kesalahan makhluk abal ini, ya! Kritik dan review kalian adalah pondasi saya untuk membentuk diri menjadi lebih baik. Jadi, jangan sungkan :D

Sudikah menceramahi saya? #plak

_**RnR**__ and __**critic**__ please?_

_**Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas, 2011**_


End file.
